<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Julia: Kidnapping and training Julia the teenage mistress (STES #2) by MrIronStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870692">Julia: Kidnapping and training Julia the teenage mistress (STES #2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm'>MrIronStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STES [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Come Eating, Dildos, Electricity, F/M, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Pain, Rape, Video Cameras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: man/teen sexual violence</p><p>STES-adventures continue! To make sure that Julia doesn’t break up my neighbor’s family, I need to kidnap and train her out of her bad habits. </p><p>This story includes sexual violence which receiving party is not enjoying. If this is not your-cup-of-tea =&gt; skip this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>STES [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Julia: Kidnapping and training Julia the teenage mistress (STES #2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE: this story includes sexual violence which receiving party is not enjoying. If this is not your-cup-of-tea: skip this story!</p><p>Progresses is also pretty slow. It has following tags if you want a shortcut into action #dildo, #electro &amp; #anal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>STORY INTRO: where we left off</strong>
</p><p>In (STES #1) I found out that my neighbor was cheating his wife and I wanted to protect their family. Without intention I ended up in fulfilling wife Sarah’s sexual needs. Now I needed to care the mistress didn’t give family any grief. And have some fun in the process. This would involve “voluntary kidnapping”, training her out of bad habits and making some memories to be directed wrong way.</p><p>
  <strong>THE STORY</strong>
</p><p>I started to do research on Julia based on the info package I got from Simon. It turned out that she was a college freshman. Jesus! Simon had started to do her when she was really young. Good news was that she was still not quite adult. It meant that I could easily “get into her mind”. And I’m dealing with sexually active girl who has been having an affair with married man since early teens. I probably could quite easily get her to forget Simon. Looking into her pictures she reminded me of those stuck-up-bitches I had to deal with during my time in college. She had huge firm breasts, narrow waist and typical tight teen ass. Looking hot but bitchy as hell. That formed my strategy. I’ll give her an unpleasant night and divert the memory against never going for a married man again. Boy did I feel like on high horse with my morale on this: I was the knight I shining armor coming to save families.</p><p>I started by getting to rent a house near Julia’s city for a week. I made sure it had a garage that was connected to the house and no neighbors close by. I hadn’t decided yet how I would actually play this, so I rented a van and loaded all camera plus some toy boxes into my car. I would sort on site what to use.</p><p>After a short uneventful drive, I parked the van inside the garage and carried all the stuff in. Master bedroom was conveniently at the second floor. I set up my professional quality cameras to capture the event. I wanted to enjoy this payback later. And maybe if she was bitchy enough, I could get some of my friends in Russia to “leak” some good footage to all free porn sites. Good luck in tracking that! For some reason I seemed to be big in payback and revenge to the degree of potentially destroying the girl’s life. Partly at least but we’d see about this later. This definitely was a new side of myself to me.</p><p>The preparations for the site was the next thing. To make sure no-one would recognize the place, I covered all the walls with white linen. Bed was so non-descriptive that no-one would recognize that. I set-up restrains to make sure I had her on my mercy as I wanted. I sorted out some other accessories which I planned to use. Finally, I took the blindfold and earmuffs with me. For the pick-up I rented a car.</p><p>Plan was to “kidnap” her so that she would come willingly. I knew that she would be likely hanging with her friends in local coffee place every TUE evening until closing time. Then she would walk the short way home alone. During that walk I planned to get her. Social media is just so revealing!</p><p>Hour before closing I parked the car to half full parking lot few blocks away opposite to her apartment. I walked past the coffee place to ensure that Julia actually was there. Then I went to an Internet café on the opposite side. I took a seat where I could observe when the girls started leave. Internet café was buzzing and no-one took any interest on me. There seemed to be a mix of regulars as well as one-timers due to some tournament displayed on the wall. I faked interest on that until the girls started to leave. I also left and walked around the block so that I would meet her. Streets were almost empty. When our path crossed, she looked up from her phone and I looked her in the eyes looking friendly. Then I faked some astonishment. As she went by, I leaned down to “pick-up” a small stack of twenties rolled and tied with rubber band.</p><p>“Excuse me, Miss.”, she turned.</p><p>“Did this drop from you?”, I asked showing her the roll of bills. She looked confused.</p><p>“It was on the ground and it is not mine for sure.”, I continue luring her in. She took few steps closes seeming to make the decision to take the money. So, I pushed for the second phase.</p><p>“Oh my God. Are you Julia? I’m a friend of Simon’s. You surely look like her”, this dropped her guard momentarily and she reached for the money.</p><p>“Yes, I’m Julia. Who are you?”</p><p>STES time! Instead of handing her the money I took her hand and replied</p><p>“I’m a good friend of Simon’s and you really want to give me a hug.”</p><p>She complied immediately by hugging me like an old friend. When she did I whispered to her ear</p><p>“You need to remember that moment you stepped out the café tonight was Moment A. You trust me fully but you have no idea who I am or how I look. You need to remember that.”</p><p>“I remember that.”, she paused as the block settled in. Good! The familiarity I managed to build with just few sentences and her relatively young age had helped a lot.</p><p>“In the parking lot across your home is a red car at the far back corner. Left side back door is open. Make sure no-one is watching and hide in the back seat. Put on the blind fold. Now greet me like it was nice to meet an old friend and continue walking.”, I let the hug go.</p><p>“Well… It was very surprising and nice to meet you Julia. Say greeting to your mom next time she calls.”, I said loudly.</p><p>“It was nice to see you too. See you later!”</p><p>We started to walk in opposite directions. I walked around two blocks and got to the parking lot just in time to see Julia disappear into my car. I looked around and there was no-one to see. I walked to my car and opened the rear door. Julia was lying on her back on the back seat with blindfold on.</p><p>“It’s me”, I said looking around the parking lot one last time. There was no-one else. “We’re going to take a short drive to my place. Stay lying down. I’m going to cover your ears. If someone stops us and asks you are my niece and I’m taking you to a surprise party.</p><p>“OK”</p><p>I put the earmuffs on, put seatbelt on her, took the driver’s seat and got on the road. I knew that likely I could play this so that she didn’t remember any details. But just in case I drove around to lose her sense of time and direction before I drove inside the garage. Perfect crime: no-one knew she was here. I could probably keep her if I wanted. No-one would ever know. There was a small risk that someone would have seen us meeting briefly on the street but even that would lead to wrong direction of acquittances of her mother. But I didn’t intend to keep her but return her with no permanent harm. Well... Maybe to her sexual habits, which needed correction. I opened the door to the house, took the ear muffs off and helped Julia out of the car still blindfolded.</p><p>“Let’s go inside my home. I have some surprises for you there.”, I said leading her in.</p><p>“This is a bit scary.”, she said with trembling voice. I went behind her and pull her tightly into me.</p><p>“Nothing to be worried about. You trust me, remember”, I replied rubbing myself against her ass.</p><p>“Yeah. Still. I haven’t done anything like this before…”, for the next part I wanted really good skin contact so I decided to go all-in. I slid my left hand inside her bra and started massaging her bare breast. Same time I slid me right hand inside her jeans and panties on top of her pussy. I started sliding my middle finger between her lips.</p><p>“Don’t worry at all. All you want to do is to please me by doing as I tell you. That will bring you great joy.”</p><p>“I really want to please you.”, she confirmed. I had her. This was going to be so much fun! I pinched her nipple hard.</p><p>“AUTS. I don’t like that. It hurts. I don’t like pain.”, she yelped. Even better.</p><p>“Let’s go inside. First you need to take a shower and do some preparations.”, I directed her inside bathroom now fingering her pussy. “Do you know how to do enema?”</p><p>“No. I’ve never done that. Or it has never been done to me.”, she said obviously disappointed to the fact that she couldn’t please me. This was great.</p><p>“There is enema kit in the sink with printed instructions. Use that so that your ass is really clean inside. Then take a shower but don’t make your hair wet. We want to keep your hair as it is. You can take of the blindfold when you hear me close the door. When you are ready don’t put your clothes back on. Just blindfold yourself and call for me. Got it?”</p><p>“Got it.”, she said happily being able to please.</p><p>I closed the door and heard her start to fumble with the stuff inside. I heard clothes being removed and after a while I heard some sounds of discomfort. I looked from the monitor I had set-up. Her body looked like the typical high-end teen girls have. Her huge tits were perky tits and she had no fat. Perfect teen ass, which will stay that way for few years without any serious effort. She was in real discomfort while trying to do the enema. Good! She probably is an anal virgin. When she was done and went to the shower, I went over to put on the outfit I had prepared for myself. Black shirt and jeans plus gloves and a mask. All disposable and making my appearance in the potentially released footage totally anonymous. I had also bought black condoms to cover all details downstairs.</p><p>“I’m ready”</p><p>I checked from the monitor that she was properly blindfolded and when I was satisfied with the result, I opened the door. I put on leather cuffs with rings for both of her arms and legs. I also put one around her waist to be able to secure her properly. One around her neck just for fun. I put small radio receiver to her ear to be able to remotely command her. Her long blond hair covered it fully. I went behind and she shivered when I pulled her close to me.</p><p>“Tell me I, is someone expecting you?”, I was roughly massaging her both tits. She had big nipples which were now fully erect.</p><p>“I have important exam tomorrow at ten. I’m supposed to be home studying. I really need to pass that one.”</p><p>This was great. By having fun with her all night, I would almost guarantee that she would fail the test. I continued working on her tits and she was just standing still. I whispered to her ear</p><p>“OK. Don’t worry you will be there for the exam. Before that we shall play a bit. Soon I’ll tell you the rules. But first: have you had anal sex before?”</p><p>“No. My asshole is really sensitive and I don’t even like when someone touches it.”</p><p>“That is good. Good girl! Now these are the rules. One. You really want to please me by doing anything I ask. I put small radio to your ear. If you hear something there you do as told and that will please you very much. Two. That is except when you feel any pain. All pain regardless how small is very unappealing to you. Higher the pain more it affects you. Three. You really want to perform to the camera. You want to show how good and slutty girl you are.”, I released her and took her by hand to the door of bedroom.</p><p>“Time for you to go and perform. Go in and take of the blindfold. Listen to the instructions.”</p><p>She stepped in carefully and I closed the door behind her. From my monitor I could see that she took off the blindfold.</p><p>“Sit on the bed facing the camera at the foot of the bed. Spread your legs and let the camera see your pussy.”</p><p>She sat on the bed and obediently spread her legs. I have to say that she had one of the most beautiful pussies I’ve ever seen. Lips closed tightly like young girls had and so cleanly shaven that there was not even a shadow of hair.</p><p>I spoke to through the earpiece to Julia</p><p>“OK. Remember to act enthusiastically so you please me. After you have said following lines do as you said.”, with that I gave her first task.</p><p>She waved to camera and smiled happily.</p><p>“Hello I’m Julia Franklin. I’m 19 year old college freshman. I’m here because I break families and I need to be trained out of that habit. That will happen through sexual conditioning and pain. All the pain I feel will take me further from ever messing up with any married men again.”, she paused.</p><p>“I started to have sex few years ago. One of my friends told that I could make serious money with my virginity. I was anyway interested in sex so I went for it. I sold my virginity on online auction…”, she resumed telling her story and started to masturbate.</p><p>#masturbation</p><p>Julia opened her outer lips and exposed her clit for everyone to see. Then she started gently rubbing her it while moaning softly still trying to finish the story. She inserted two fingers and stated working them in and out. I watched the show for few minutes and then gave her more instructions</p><p>“There are three dildos by the bed. Pick up the smallest one. Turn that on and fuck yourself with it.”</p><p>She picked up the dildo. It started humming when she turned it on. Even though it was the smallest dildo it was no means a tiny one. It was 25 cm long and relatively thick as well. She started to insert it. At first she had bit difficulties in adjusting to the size but was soon fucking herself quite keenly with it. Dildo was humming and vibrating while going deep in and then out. Faster and faster. I gave her new instructions</p><p>“You’re not allowed to cum yet. Take yourself to the edge and the remove the dildo and come down. After you don’t feel like cumming anymore put the dildo away and pick the middle sized one. “</p><p>Her storytelling was getting ragged and she was working the dildo really hard. Then suddenly she removed it and was breathing heavily.</p><p>“I cannot cum yet”, she said looking at the camera and smiling.</p><p>“You want to use the middle size dildo to spread you pussy well for the last dildo. You can only cum when you get the last one in so that the red tape disappears.”, I gave her more instructions.</p><p>She picked up the middle one which was an inflatable ones, continued to tell her story and started to fuck herself with the inflatable. She was grunting and groaning but managed to get it almost all the way in.</p><p>“Good girl!”, her face lit up when I encouraged her. “Now give it two pumps and keep on fucking.”</p><p>She gave the dildo two pumps and I could see it widen significantly. Her pussy was really stretching. At the moment there was no fear of her getting off as she looked to be in some discomfort. She started slowly to work the dildo in and out.</p><p>“Stop for a second. Hook on the clips for your waist. That we you are not slipping on the table while fucking yourself. Remember that you are so horny and want to cum so bad. Your pussy is dripping wet. Now work faster. Stretch your pussy for the monster.”</p><p>She fastened herself to the table, picked up the pace and relaxed as her pussy was stretching to accommodate the intruder.</p><p>“Way to go girl! Now two pumps.”</p><p>We repeated the routine until it looked like the dildo was about the size of the last one.</p><p>“There is the timer on top of the screen in front of you. Fuck yourself hard with this dildo until the timer runs out. Remember: you are practicing for the orgasm dildo!”</p><p>Timer started running down from five minutes and she started to work the dildo in and out. She needed to use both hands and quite an effort to move it fully.</p><p>Eventually the time run out.</p><p>“Good girl! Now remove the dildo and show the camera how well your pussy is stretched for the last part.”</p><p>She withdrew the dildo from her pussy, bend her knees and spread her legs wide apart. Her previous beautiful pussy was now a sad sight. It was stretched so that it hung open. It was going to be sore for quite some time. And she was also going to be a sloppy fuck for a while. I was not planning to fuck her pussy, so I didn’t care.</p><p>Now was the time to see if she could manage the horse cock I had for her.</p><p>“Take the last dildo and earn your orgasm. Remember when the red tape disappears inside of you the it is deep enough. Any time after that you can cum.”</p><p>She took the horse cock from the floor. I was amazed to see how easily the head disappeared into her. She started working it in with small thrusts going a bit deeper each thrust.</p><p>“Good girl! Work it. Earn it. Tell everyone how it feels.”</p><p>“I feel so full. My pussy is stretching like crazy. I’m pushing it in. I’m going to earn my cum.”, she looked at the dildo. “Five more centimeters and I’m going to cum so hard. I’m so horny. GOD. I feel so full. I’ve never had anything so big inside of me. GOOOOOOD!”, she was really pushing it in hard.</p><p>“It’s all in. Good girl! Now you want to fuck yourself hard and ignore all the pain. Only focus on cumming. Now: really hard!”</p><p>With those instructions she suddenly withdrew the dildo almost all the way out and rammed in back with serious force. Then she started to fuck herself with so powerful movements that I couldn’t believe she still had energy for that.</p><p>“Oh GOD. Oh GOD. It hurts. It feels so good. OH GOOOOOD.”</p><p>In less than a minute she was coming hard. She pushed the dildo in deep and trembled in her orgasm.</p><p>“I’M CUMMING. I’M CUMMING SO GOOD. GOOOOOOOD!”</p><p>Then she well limp on the bed breathing heavy, the huge dildo slowly sliding out of her stretched pussy.</p><p>“Good girl! That was really good for you. You did fine. Now you can rest for a while but keep your legs open and display to the camera what a good job you did with your pussy.”</p><p>Her spread legs presented a pussy that didn’t have any power to close at the moment.</p><p>I let her recover for full five minutes.</p><p>“I’m now going to enter the room and tie you down for the orgasm torture. I’ll now explain all the equipment to you and you will explain them to the camera when I’m installing them. So listen carefully.”</p><p>Then I told her in detail what she needed to know and explain. Then I entered the room.</p><p>I started putting a band which looked like heart rate monitor just below her huge tits.</p><p>“This is orgasm detector. Each time I’m about to cum I get zapped somewhere randomly. If I cum I’ll be zapped everywhere at once.”</p><p>I instructed her to lay down to the table and tied her down firmly.</p><p>“I’ll be tied down that there is no way I can move or escape. There will be no mercy. No safeword. I need to learn my lesson.”</p><p>She was now tied down so that she really couldn’t move much. Next were the clips to her nipples for the shocks. The nipples were already erect. I made them wet and pinched them hard before attaching the clips. Her screams echoed in the room. After that, I inserted a large metal cylinder to her pussy. Damn, she was loose. I probably could have fisted her easilly. Finally, I taped an electrode over her asshole.</p><p>“As you see I can be zapped to my tits, inside of my pussy or on my asshole. Shocks will come on random places and random intensity. But when the shock count goes up the lower levels will be dropped out. This is so exiting even though I hate all the pain.”</p><p>Two parts remaining.</p><p>“This is the orgasm wand. It will be on my pussy for the whole time so there will not be any periods of recovery.”</p><p>The massaging device was fastened tightly on pussy right on top of her clitoris. I showed the last piece to the camera.</p><p>“This is a breathing tube that prevents me from biting my tongue or swallowing it if I happen pass out. Not let’s get that in place and get going. This is going to be so much fun!”, she was playing the part just as I had instructed.</p><p>I put the tube in her mouth and fastened it tight. Then I switched the combined detector electro torture box on. When it was up and streaming her heart rate to my phone I put it to auto zap and started the orgasm wand.</p><p>#electro</p><p>She started squirming immediately and I could see her heartrate going up. Her pussy was probably sore as hell, but she couldn’t fight the clitoris massage for long.</p><p>“ARRGH!”, she screamed to the tube in her as she was getting close. I could see from my phone that the detector had decided to zap her on her asshole. Her back arched as she tried to lift her ass away from the pain but she couldn’t move it at all.</p><p>“OH, OH, OH, AAAHHH, ARRRGGGH!”, she had cum and shocked all over during her orgasm. That seemed to be pretty efficient: her concentration on fighting the orgasm was interrupt by the first shock and her orgasm was cut short immediately when it started as she got shocked again. This was working perfectly.</p><p>I watched this repeating for several times. She was trying to fight an orgasm. When she was getting close she got zapped randomly which broke her focus. That almost every time forced her to cum anyway. Then got her zapped hard everywhere which broke her orgasm right when it started. Boy, I really didn’t want be her. Even watching was tiring do I decided to find a grill and get something to eat.</p><p>While I was away, I monitored her heartrate from my phone. I could notice the spikes of her orgasm and related shocks. They were getting further apart so apparently she was getting exhausted. I looked at the time. She had been fighting and climaxing for an hour. She was probably totally beat and her pussy sore to touch. Remotely I turned off the power from the vibrator and let her rest. While I was driving back I randomly turned it back on so she didn’t get too comfortable.</p><p>It was time for me to enjoy something else but watching. And I didn’t want to do it while she was totally gone. When I got back, I gave her instructions.</p><p>“Orgasm torture is over for now. Now it is time for you gather some energy and then you want to please me by giving your anal virginity to me. It will be painful to remind you not to enjoy married men. Now suck the cock dry of energy gel.”</p><p>I removed her gag tube and put large dildo shaped drinking bottle into her mouth. She started sucking eagerly and soon her energy level seem to returning from the previous exercise. I released her and motioned her bend over to spanking bench. This one was specially designed so that you could tie your partner so that she was totally helpless and couldn’t move ass or legs at all. With legs nicely apart so you have good access to pussy and asshole. I left the room to prepare myself and gave her instructions.</p><p>“Camera is in front of you. All the time you need to keep your head high and look directly to the camera.”</p><p>She immediately lifted her head.</p><p>“Good girl! Remember that you want to please me and learn your lesson not to date married man ever again. Now explain to the camera what is about the happen next. And be happy about it. This is reward. When I start keep explaining what is happening and how that makes you feel. And fight back as much as you can. You don’t want anything inside your ass. First try to move so we can see if you are properly bound.”</p><p>She immediately looked perked up and tried to move. Only thing she could move was her head. She started to explain</p><p>“I’m bound here to have my anal cherry popped. I don’t enjoy any anal play. I hate it even when guys touch top of my asshole. So far the only thing that has ever entered my anus has been the enema kit I used to clean myself for this. That was extremely unpleasant and I don’t expect to enjoy this at all. I’m scared it is going to hurt. A lot. This is a punishment for me for messing around with married men. After this experience I don’t want to do it ever again.”</p><p>That was my que to enter. I was in my all black clothing and mask. Even my cock had fully black condom on. I looked at her perfect teen girl ass. Good it was going to be great to penetrate between those buttocks and not to care at all how she felt. My pleasure and her learning experience. Perfect combination. The top of the cherry was that I knew how much Simon loved anal sex. Sarah had told me and I was sure that he had been begging for Julia to let her fuck her in the ass. She hadn’t given in and how I was going to take it. The whole idea made me hard as rock. I aimed my cock to her virgin hole and started to push. As told she started to explain to the camera</p><p>#anal / #electro</p><p>“Oh.”, she gasped. “He started. He started to put it in me. I can feel him trying to push it in. I don’t want to. It is going to hurt. I’m fighting against it. I know it is going to hurt.”</p><p>She was really tense and her sphincter was tightly shut. I put my all of my weight to it and flicked a button on the side of the bench.</p><p>“ARRGH. GOD!”, she screamed. Both from the electric shock I had just delivered to her tits and from the fact that I entered her almost halfway.</p><p>“I just got a shock on my nipples. It hurt so bad. It was worse shock than what I got in orgasm torture. I hurt. And now he is inside of my ass. He is stretching me so bad. It hurts.“</p><p>Now that was fun. I had to do it again. I’ve always liked the feeling of tight first entry to be the best. I withdrew myself and immediately her ass closed tightly.</p><p>“Now he is out of my ass. I hope this is over. I don’t want to feel it in again. I don’t. It hurt. And I don’t like the pain. I really don’t like it.”</p><p>Time to re-enter! Again, I positioned myself against her ass and pushed hard. She was fighting it.</p><p>“Oh no. He is putting it in again. This was not over yet. I don’t want to. It is going to hurt.”</p><p>Stay tensed and it surely will hurt, I was thinking. This conditioning was going so well!</p><p>“ARGH! PLEASE NO!”, she screamed.</p><p>“I got shocked again. My both tits feel like they are on fire. They hurt so bad. I don’t like it at all. He’s in my ass again. Deep. That hurts also bad. Oh no. Oh no. It hurts.”</p><p>I moved around inside her little and the withdrew. Then I repeated this until her sphincter did have strength to fight it anymore. I was in.</p><p>“Oh. He is in my ass. I cannot keep him out. I try fighting but no. He stretches me so bad. I’m going to tear in half. Fuck it hurts. Hurts so bad.”</p><p>I was all the way inside her. She was trying to fight it but losing it due to the strain of previous hours.</p><p>“He started fucking me deep. Oh. Oh. ARGH. It hurts. It burns. IT BURNS. It started to burn inside my ass. My ass is on fire. FIRE. GOD IT HURTS!”, she was screaming.</p><p>The pain lubricant had finally kicked in. I had bought lubricant with chili oil. That was for the partners who liked to have really painful anal sex. And I had condom on so no pain for me. But for her once fucking started it kicked in. Not the first thrusts but after few. Then it burned for next 15 minutes. Regardless what you did. Or longer if you had gel leftovers still inside you.</p><p>“TAKE IT OUT. TAKE IT OUT. IT IS BURNING. GOT IT HURTS. I DON’T WANT PAIN. I DON’T LIKE PAIN! TAKE IT OUT!”</p><p>I knew what was going to happen, so I did as she asked.</p><p>“He’s taking it out. Thank God, he’s taking it out. It’s out now.”</p><p>Her asshole was open and cool air entered.</p><p>“NOOO. NOOO. IT BURNS SO BAD. IT BURNS SO BAD. AIR IN MY ASS BURNS SO BAD!”, she was screaming almost hysterically. “PLEASE PUT IT IN. PLEEEEEASE. PLEASE PUT IT IN”</p><p>Now this was something. The little slut that had spent last ten minutes fighting me entering her was now begging be to.</p><p>“ZAP MY TITS. ANYTHING TO TAKE THE PAIN AWAY FROM MY ASS. IT BURNS. It burns. I don’t like pain. I don’t want pain. I don’t…”, her cries went to sobbing. I could do as she asked.</p><p>“ARGHH. IT BURNS IN MY TITS. IT BURNS IN MY ASS. SO BAD. He just zapped my tits harder than ever. It hurts”, I zapped her tits at the level that was close to making her pass out.</p><p>“PLEASE PUT IT IN. Pretty please. Put it in to my ass. I cannot handle the cool air. It burns so bad. I’m learning my lesson. I’M LEARNING MY LESSON. I DESERVE ALL THIS. I DESERVE ALL THIS.”</p><p>Now she was on the right track. And I wanted to fuck her tight ass. I wanted to cum also.</p><p>“Ohh…”, sound of relief escaped from her lips as I started to push back into her.</p><p>“Cool air is gone. It still burns but not so bad. It hurts. It hurts.”, she kept repeating as I started to fuck her with the whole length of my shaft. It felt great. Her ass was so tight. And suddenly it got even tighter: she had remembered that she had to fight it. Now any moment.</p><p>“He’s now fucking me it hurts but it is not so bad as before. I still don’t like it. OH GOD. NOOOOO. IT STARTED AGAIN. MY ASS IS IN FIRE. IT’S BURNING. HE’S FUCKING ME AND IT IS BURNING SO BAD. IT GET’S WORSE AND WORSE. GOD. IT BURNS. IT HURTS. I DON’T LIKE THE PAIN. I HATE THE PAIN. I HATE ANAL SEX. IT BURNS.”</p><p>Time to let some air in again. I completely withdrew from her ass. She continued to yell</p><p>“OH GOD. NO. HE TOOK IT OUT. MY ASS IS WIDE OPEN. I CAN FEEL THE COOL AIR. IT IS BURNING WORSE. IT IS BURING SO BAD. SO BAD.”</p><p>I pressed other button which sent pre-recorded instructions to her earpiece. Instructions to beg me to cum. And afterwards to ask to eat my sperm.</p><p>“Please put it in me.”, her voice was giving in from all the screaming. She was going to have sore pussy, ass and throat after this night. “Please put it in me and cum. I want you to cum. I want to eat your cum. I want this anal training to end. Please.”</p><p>I put it in her and started fucking her like crazy.</p><p>“PLEASE CUM. GOD. BURN. CUM. BURNS. PLEASE. Burns. Cum.”, her voice was fading. I shocked her few times but she didn’t react.</p><p>I pushed the final thrusts and shot my load with my cock balls deep in her ass. I moved away from the camera and removed the condom. She realized the cool air entering her ass again.</p><p>“NO. NO. NO. IT BURNS. AIR BURNS. PAIN. NO. MORE. PAIN. Pain. Pain.”, she was sobbing now. That feeling was the one she was going to have next 15 minutes. Then it would fade away. I walked in front of her.</p><p>“I want to eat your cum.”, she managed to say between whining. I turned the condom over and she eagerly lapped it clean. With that I left her sobbing the pain in her ass.</p><p>After half an hour she was lying here silently. Her head was also hanging down due to all exhaustion. It didn’t matter. I only needed her to tell the camera the last exercise and then she could be as tired as she wanted. She raised her head and started to explain to the camera with tired voice.</p><p>“I’ve just lost my anal cherry. I never want to have anal sex again. I’m very tired and I have the most important exam of the year tomorrow. I should be sleeping or studying. Instead I’m such teen slut that fucks older married men. I want to stop that. To make it happen I want to spend the whole night awake and playing a game.”</p><p>I was setting equipment in the room.</p><p>“I have buttons for both hands. There will be colors lighting up on the screen. With random pauses that can take up-to minutes. When I see a color I have a second to push the right button. If I fail, I will be shocked on my nipples or clitoris. More I miss, higher the shocks will be. Five minutes of right answers will reset the shock to low again.”, she paused as I put the auto lubricated fucking machine in place. One of those you can leave running for hours without burning insides of your partner.</p><p>“I’ll also be in fucking machine. My ass will be fucked with 25 cm dildo. It’s going to go all the way in. This is a fun game. I’ll be playing it for full 8 hours!”</p><p>With that I started the game and fucking machine. She grunted as the dildo went all the way in for the first time. The pace was one second in, one second out. Not extreme but considering she would be there for 8 hours her ass would be violated over 14 000 times. I watched for some time as she was trying to fight the fatigue and anal pain while focusing to the game. She missed some and got shocked. Then managed to get sock level down by focusing real hard. This got boring to watch and as my only intention was to keep her awake the whole night it was not meant for my entertainment anyway. I put alarm in my phone to go off when 8 hours was up or if her heartrate dropped below 100.</p><p>I woke up 7 hours later. Julia was still trying to play. Obviously she had gotten used to the ass fucking machine. She missed over half of the pushes. The shocks and constant pain had kept her awake.</p><p>I started packing the other stuff that was no longer needed to my van. She didn’t even notice when I entered the room and took away the other set-up of bed &amp; cameras. I watched the last 10 minutes of the game and when “Game over!” -message apparated I stopped the recording and all devices.</p><p>The room it reeked of sex and sweat. She was soaking wet, her hair was a mess and she hardly had any voice left.</p><p>“Good girl! You did well. Now let’s get you to hydrated and cleaned up.”</p><p>I removed all the gadgets and helped her to the bed. She collapsed into it and was quickly drifting to sleep due all exhaustion.</p><p>“NO. NO. No sleeping beauty! You need to drink first!”, I gave her a drinking bottle and she started to drink first carefully. With each sip her eagerness to drink and energy was returning. I had added strong stimulants to the water. That amount would keep her up around four hours. I also gave her some energy gel and salts to help her recover and keep from passing out later today. When she looked like her feet would carry her, I instructed</p><p>“Time to shower and get dressed. Your clothes and make-up are in the toilet. There is tube of cream to help with your pussy and ass on the sink. After shower rub plenty of that in. When you are done, you blindfold yourself again.”,</p><p>I blind folded her for the walk to bathroom. In there I helped her to sit in the shower and went packing the rest of the equipment. Her showering, doing make up and putting clothes on was so slow that I didn’t have any rush to be ready before her. I had the whole house cleaned up and all my stuff packed. There was basically no trace that we had been here. When she was done put her to the car and told her to wait. The stimulants were working but she was still so exhausted that she just sat there. I went back in for the last time and cleaned the bathroom. There were no links between her and me. Or her and the house. So it was very unlikely that anyone would find out anything. And she wouldn’t remember what actually happened.</p><p>When I was done, I went to the car.</p><p>“Put these on and lay on the back seat.”, I said handing her earmuffs. As she did, I drove out of the garage. Again, I drove around for some time to confuse her sense of time and direction. I parked the car in the same spot from where we left. There were cars but parking lot was still almost empty of people. I went to her and removed the earmuffs.</p><p>“You need to remember that moment you step out of this parking lot is Moment B. You don’t remember what actually happened between Moment A and Moment B. You will delete and get rid of everything you have on Simon. You are ashamed that you were supposed to study and sleep but instead you spent the whole night fucking your pussy and ass with the dildos in your bag. For the next week after your exam today you feel strong need to spend as much time as possible stuffing those dildos to your pussy and ass. At the same time if possible. It is going to hurt a lot, but you don’t care. You just need to do it because you are such a slut that would sell your cherry and date married men. After the week you suddenly realize that you actually don’t have to be such a slut. You throw away the dildos. You never want to tell anyone about this time and you only date free guys of your own age. You need to remember that.”</p><p>“I remember that.”, she replied obediently.</p><p>“Good girl! You did good. Now take your bag, step out of the car, remove and drop the blindfold. Then start working away towards home and never look back. Go home and eat good breakfast. Drink plenty of water and go to your exam. Good luck in your exam!”</p><p>“Thanks!”, she said stepping out.</p><p>She dropped the blindfold and started to walk away. Not looking back as told. I looked around and there was no-one to notice anything funny. As I picked up the blindfold, I did see how funny she was walking. Her pussy and ass were probably giving her hard time. She would have so much fun in her exam when both the stimulants and pain reliving cream run out roughly at the same time. And then she would spend the whole week pain-fucking herself.</p><p>Julia done.</p><p>
  <strong>EPILOGUE</strong>
</p><p>I returned the rental car and on the walk to my van I realized that this was only partly Julia’s fault. Simon was also more than a bit to blame and had gotten away too easy. From what I did to Julia I got a terrific idea! At home I prepared a package for Simon and then went to visit the family to agree next gardenwork for the kids. Conveniently they were just starting BBQ and invited me to join. I readily agreed and when we were alone with Simon grilling meat I took his hand.</p><p>“Simon, I think you have found new kink in your sex life.”</p><p>“I have?”, he asked. I could see the STES kicking in.</p><p>“Yeah you have. You need to remember that you really enjoy having you ass violated painfully. Sarah will ask about your sexual needs next week. You will tell her that you have a fantasy of her pegging you. You know, ass fucking you with strap-on. You want real painal. You want her to use a chili lubricant to get the extreme pain. You ask her to tie you to bed firmly and gag you. No safety word. No mercy. Five minutes of hard fucking and 15 minutes of pain afterwards. Only after that she shall untie you. Then you make her cum. Hard. When you start to get adjusted to the size of the strap-on you buy bigger one. There will be no pleasure for you. Just pain. You are ashamed of this secret and don’t tell anyone about it. If she asks you about it, tell her that you love it and want more. Ask her to do it to you at least twice a week. You can ask the kids to come hangout at my house to have privacy for sex. There is a packet in my mailbox that you can get started with. Pick it up tonight. You need to remember that.”</p><p>“I remember that.”</p><p>Simon done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>STES series will continue. Julia will return in chapter 2 of the story of her auction and first time with Simon. There is also plenty in world to apply STES to have fun: I have ideas. But if you have preferences, let me know. I’d appreciate your views on where this story should go. </p><p>We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want for return is your feedback: </p><p>- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories</p><p>- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories</p><p>All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>